


Just Can't Get Enough

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Shame, Smut, Teen Angst, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He hasn't told her...</i> Percy's life is one dirty little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Get Enough

He hasn't told her.

"Well, well - what have we got here?"

He knows it's wrong. She's his girlfriend. They're meant to be honest with each other. But if Penelope finds out he was caught, she'd never agree to meet him after dark again. They have too much to lose if they're exposed. They're _prefects._

She kisses him the moment he slips into the empty classroom. The candles are lit, and the spare blankets are laid out on the floor. He closes the door softly behind him and lets Penelope pull him down beside her.

_"What have you been up to, you little pervert?"_

Their hands slip in the warm nearly-enough space between robes and underclothes. The sound of Penelope's heavy breathing tickles his ears, and he tries not to nervously strain to listen for footsteps outside the door. She strokes his hair, her fingers winding tighter as their kisses grow slack and urgent, and he feels the phantom twinge of Mr. Filch smacking him across the back of the head before rough fingers fastened onto his ear and dragged him off, kicking and protesting down the corridor.

_"You're a nasty creature, Weasley!"_

He's hard in seconds. He still can't manage it in her presence without blushing so hard his ears burn, and when her fingers trail down his trembling stomach to brush over the front of his pants, he's certain that this time his face will catch fire.

_"Panting around like a dog..."_

His lips trace the soft length of her neck and the beautiful shape of her collarbone. God, he wants to taste her down there, to put his mouth on her, but he's half certain she'd be horrified if he tried it. Is that something people even _do_? All he knows is that the last time, afterwards, he licked her juices from his fingers, and the smell and taste made him want to bury his face between her thighs, and now he can't get the desperate thought out of his head no matter how hard he tries.

"Ah," he gasps as she strokes him, first through the friction of fabric and then underneath, warm and naked.

_"Bothering nice girls..."_

She's hot and wet to the touch as his fingers slide between her lips. He wants to see her, wants to know what she looks like. He only knows her by sensation, that strange landscape of crisp curls and slick topography that he can hardly fathom, and then the place that gives way to a curving fingertip...

Dark, he thinks. Dark and flushed like her nipples, which harden under his tongue.

_"Dirty boy!"_

The open air makes him shiver as his open robes slide off his shoulders, and all he can feel is the frigid sting of the cold shower spray that Mr. Filch shoved him under, clothes and all. His hips jerk, and he comes in her hand, his eyes shut tightly and his body shaking.

_So dirty_ , he thinks. So dirty, and he just can't stop himself.


End file.
